Wild Cat
by Child Of Calypso
Summary: When an unremarakable boy becomes the prince of Dakota's crimal underground it's up to Static to declaw this Wild Cat.with some help from Batman, Richie and a reluctant Robin ,will Static catch the kitty before he turns the town into his personal cat toy.
1. Chapter 1 Meow?

_**Ok, I was watching Cat woman yesterday and was just inching to do a fanfics. First I was going to do something with teen titans or batman beyond , you know. So I flip through the channels and what do I find but static shock. I was like "ding!" **_

_**I have already written a fanfics with the grandson of poison ivy having a run in with static and gear, but that kind of fizzled out towards the end so here's my chance to start anew. **_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Calypso.**_

It all started the day I died. It you had asked anyone to speak on my behalf, they would have described the unremarkable life of an unremarkable boy. Survived by no one, save a drunken old pedophile who called himself a father. But there would be no one to speak on my behalf because the day that I died was the day I really and truly began to live.

But, that all comes later, let's rewind a few months back to when it all began.

"Solan, Get you dainty ass out of bed and make me breakfast." Yelled my father throwing back my covers, grabbing me by the ankle and dragging me out of my bed , though my door and down the hall. Oh look stairs.

Yep that skinny, scrawny, little nobody being pulled down the stairs, head hitting each step, is me, Solan Murray Kyle.

My head hit the last step and I laid there slightly dazed for a bit before crawling my way into the kitchen. God I hoped I didn't fall asleep in any of my classes today, I was sure I had a concussion. I quickly set about making breakfast for daddy. He seemed to be a far more agitated mood today then all this week. In fact. He hadn't drug me down the stairs like that in ages. Thank god for small blessings I guess even though me and god don't really talk. Hell, if I died right now and came face to face with god … I would probably punch him in the throat for giving me such a shitty ass life, the jerk.

See my mother had left when I was still a baby. Dad said she was just some whore he met off the street but I knew otherwise. I found a picture of her in a box in his closet among porn and picture of a bruised, battered and not to mention naked me. She was beautiful long flowing jet black hair. Piercing steal blue eyes, strong jaw line and a caring though hard set smile. All of these were feature that I inherited but only they looked really bad on me. My hair was long but stringy and dull, my eyes were gray and my jaw was soft yet too strong set for my face. I was tall lanky and skinny. I hid under oversized clothes in black and grays to hide all the bruises I had sustained from father and bullies at school.

All and all I was an unremarkable kid. Not ugly but not good looking either, not smart but I got all C's every report card. I wasn't popular but I wasn't a nerd or anything like that. I was the outsider. You know that kid you always see walking hope from school alone that you think awe poor kid for no real reason other then the way he looks. Yeah, I'm that kid. Thanks for noticing.

I set daddy's eggs, bacon, toast, and juice down on the table and turned to go get ready for school.

"I'm going out tonight after work." He announced as my foot hit the first stair where my head had been only moments ago

I gulped hard, feeling a cold shiver run down my spine that ended painfully in my still badly bruised hips. I said nothing just proceeded up the stairs. My dad was what you would a loving drunk. Some would wonder why I didn't prefer him being drunk. Well the answer is really very simple. When my dad is drunk he thinks I'm mama, which means to make him happy I have to do everything my mama used to do for him.

When he isn't drunk he's beating the shit out of me for looking like my mother, but when he is, he's fucking the shit out of me for looking like her.

It's enough to give a person a complex isn't it.

I set down on the edge of my bed and tried to control the tremors running through my body so I could get dress and get out of the house. I slipped on a heavy black shirt and a pair of baggy black jeans before grabbing my hoodie and backpack and heading down stairs. I was out the door and on the street before my daddy could say a word.

Dakota was a nice place to be in fall. It was cool and charming and the streets were a little gloomy. I hurried down the streets, navigating through the steal and concrete buildings and shops. Finally the high school came into view. I should have been a junior by now but thanks to having to send a good few months in the hospital and then not being able to do anything in PE I had been held back. I was a second year sophomore.

I wondered unnoticed through the throngs of students. I was nothing to them, just another face. Today might be good. If I could just continue to be invisible till the final bell I would be fine. From class to class I seemed to phase always in the back, always out of sight, out of mind. Lunch came about and I chose my usual spot far away from all the other kids under a tree with my tray.

I was perfectly content there until a bit of ruckus caught my attention. A little Hispanic boy came flying from behind one of the school building close to me. Apparently he had been thrown by the big black dude storming up to him. I couldn't here what they were saying but I new it was very angry and very violent. I couldn't just stand there and let them beet the poor boy up. But what could I possible do, if I wasn't mistaken, the big black dude with the bandana was Wade, the toughest hood in Dakota.

Wade picked up the boy and was about to punch him.

"Hey, p…put him down!" I yelled. My entire body tensed as wade turned and looked at me. My fingers dug into the grass clawing at the earth beneath me as I prepared to run for my life. Thankfully three things happened at this point. One the Hispanic boy kicked wade in the side and ran off than another boy came from out of no where with his own little crew and he and Wade's gang stated fighting. I was sure the other boy's name was Francis. He was tall, wide shouldered, with a tapered waist and dazzling red and yellow flame like hair. If I hadn't been scrambling to get out of the area I would have taken the time to call him cute. I didn't dare go back to class, wade would probably be looking for me. I found myself under the bleachers in the football field shaking. I set down and pulled my knees up to my chest.

This was perfect, just perfect. I would have to be all paranoid for the rest of the school year now. Maybe, my hood had been low enough to obscure my face. Something touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped out my skin as I rolled away form it. I looked up to find the Hispanic boy from before looking at me. He had a bashful smile on his face along with a few bruises.

"hey, you that kid who saved Me.' he said and I nodded still unsure of him. I could only imagine how I must have looked. Daddy always said that when I was nervous or frightened I looked like a cat about to run.

" I just wanted to say thanks man," the boy went on. I nodded calming down slightly.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and let him hurt you. That would have been as bad as if I was the one about to punch you." I said.

The kid nodded his head and smiled again. He was rather handsome, like a well-bred dog that had been through the nine levels of hell in only three days. His eyes were wide and his smile genuine.

"Hey, we should hang out tomorrow, you could meet my homies." He said

I could just turn him down so I agreed and if you could have seen the look of happiness on his face you would have been like "yeah you did the right thing."

Then why did I feel so freaked out on my way home.

I opened the door to my house and wondered up the stairs. I dropped my backpack on the bed then went about doing my choirs. I went from room to room making sure everything was spotless. The house really didn't need it considering I did the same thing everyday but daddy preferred the house gleaming when he came home. After everything was done I made dinner, a huge one as always. Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, broccoli smothered in cheese and peach cobbler for desert. I slid down the cabinet and set on the floor waiting for the cobbler to finish. I couldn't stop worrying about that boy and meeting his friends tomorrow. I had never really had friends. Of course there were a few people I spoke to at school but none of them were really my friends. Then there was the fact, that it been Francis and his little gang who had run up after the boy got free. All this was a bit much. I sighed and looked out the window and then blinked. Looking at me was a black cat, it was a beautiful creature with pleading green eyes and a dark pink little nose. We stared at each other for a long time till the timer for the oven went off. I pulled the cobbler out of the oven and when I turned back to the window, the little cat was gone. Oddly enough I felt a little calmer after seeing the cat. I wished it would have staid. I always wanted a cat but daddy wouldn't here of it, instead he bought me stuffed animals like tigers, lions, and other types of felines.

I ate and retired to my room thinking maybe I could ask daddy to buy me a kitten again if he wasn't too tired. I fell asleep clutching a small knitted lion toy to my chest.

The room was dark and I knew I wasn't alone. My breath caught in my chest I felt weight descend on the bed. A large hand stroked my cheek, then my shoulder.

"Daddy's home baby." He whispered.

I could smell the booze on him, it was even worst when he leaned over to kiss my cheek and his hot breath clouded around my face. I was shivering from fear and nervousness as he pulled back the covers.

"Are you cold baby." He asked but I said nothing.

Daddy stood up and I heard the belt buckle on his pants giggle as it came undone, then I heard him slide his pants to the floor. He set back down and pulled the covers lower till my legs were exposed. He lifted me up to lay me on my back.

"Daddy is going to make it all better baby. Do you want daddy to make it better." He slurred. I said nothing simply turned my head and lifted my hips for him. He hooked his cold callused fingers into my bottoms yanked them down. My room was warm but daddy was cold as his hand wrapped around my sex. I would be chaffing there again in the morning. He began to work me up and down but I was too nervous to get hard for him.

"Come one baby, doesn't it feel good when daddy does it like this." He whined in my ear. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him. Suddenly I felt the wet warmth of his mouth around my member and I arched my back. He slurped up and down on me getting it all wet. I whimpered as his mouth worked it's way from my throbbing erection to my swollen balls then to my most private place. He stuck his tongue in and out, sucking at my hole as I writhed on the bed. He was rough with me but still gentle as he could be in his drunk lumbering form. I loved my daddy so I didn't complain. He was all I had left in this world.

Daddy's mouth left me with a wet popping noise and felt him climb on the bed.

"Roll over baby. Get on you hand and knees." He said and I slowly turned over onto my belly. I was shaking so badly that my arms and knees couldn't support me but daddy didn't care. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up into the position he wanted. Without any words of comfort daddy slammed himself into me. I screamed once but fell silent as he rammed into me over and over. He gripped my hips so badly it hurt, making the brushes on my hips darker.

It went on for hours and I wasn't exaggerating, when daddy was drunk he could go from 7pm to 5 am if he had a mind to. Thankfully he was done just as the sun started to come up. With one finally thrust he filled me with the very stuff that had made me. He shivered and convulsed on top of me for a while before pulling out and grabbing his clothes.

"Goodnight baby." He said.

I fell onto my stomach ass in the air. I ached all over. I turned my head to look out my window to find a pair of green eyes staring at me. The cat meowed sadly and I smiled.

"I'm ok kitty, daddy didn't mean it." I sighed before passing out from pain and exhaustion

I opened my eyes and groaned as I rolled over. My entire body felt like it had been pummeled. I slid my hand down my side till I reached my hips. I lightly touched the skin and had to jerk my hand away hissing in pain. I looked down and nearly swooned. In combination with the barely healing bruises from before were now too overlapped by tow more sets of hand shaped bruises dark and painful. I cringed as I stood and fumbled to the bathroom. It was still early and I could hear daddy snoring in his room. At least today I would be excused from making breakfast. He would excuse me from school if he thought it would do any good. My daddy really was a good man when he wasn't hung-over he tried his best to apologize for all the bruises, cuts and broken bones by giving me anything I desired. He cried himself to sleep sometimes after beating me or having sex with me. Once he had lay down in bed with me and cried. It was the first night he had started all this. I had bled so badly my sheets were stained. Daddy burned them of course. He wasn't always a drunk; he was always a pedophile neither. He just had bad days and good days but I still loved my daddy.

I got dress then slipped into daddy's room. He was lying on his bed naked and hard. For a moment I was fearful but I mustered up my courage and walked over to his bed. I kissed his cheek and told him I was leaving. He groaned and grunted something but didn't stir.

I was late to school, the rough session last night made it hard for me to walk and my hips ached and stung from having my pants rub against them. I pulled them down a little further and I need up looking like one of the hood at school. Class was anything but eventful. Things went by fast and soon I was walking out the very same doors I had walk in through. Most kid complained about how the day drew out but when your invisible things seem move at a fast pace. I headed home to drop off my stuff before at home before heading out to go meet the boy from yesterday. He as ked me to meet him downtown at a rundown old factory. You may say that sounded a bit suspicious not to mention dangerous but hey what did I have to loose.

I went into my room set my backpack on my bed and changed into something a little more appropriate for a long walk. I chose clothes that actually fit this time but didn't get rid of my hoodie. I couldn't afford to have someone see the scars and bruises that covered almost every inch of my arms.

As I was pulling said hoodie on I got the overwhelming urge to lean out my window. I looked around but saw nothing. Just as I was about to pull my head in I heard a loud meow. I turned my head left looking a bit further out the window then I school have and there on the archway of the window across from me was the cat I had seen before. He meowed again and I realized he must have been stuck.

"Kitty, are you stuck, how'd you get up here in the first place?" I asked looking down at the street below. This ledge was far too small for me to be climbing out on to but I couldn't just let the cat stay out there. It wasn't right. So like an idiot I climbed out on to the ledge trying to get the feline down.

"Here kitty, com kitty you have to jump for my." I said trying to reach for the cat but not loose my footing. The dumb beast simply meowed and walked back and forth perfectly balanced on the ledge.

"Ok kitty my feet aren't as agile as yours so please just come here you mangy thing."

I reached and my foot slipped but I regained footing although shakily. By now I was out my window flat against the brick wall of my building reaching upward for the cat on unsteady feet.

"Hey man what are you doing up there." Said one.

I turned to see a black boy with dreads and an orange long sleeve shirt looking at me, along with several other people on the street below.

"Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad. My dad's a councilor, just come down from there and I can take you to talk with him.

"No, you don't understand." I called back to him. I couldn't believe he thought I was trying to jump…. Ok yeah I could why he would think that. I was after all a scrawny little teen in all black standing on the ledge of a building overlooking sever feet below me.

"I'm trying to help this cat, he's stu…." I turned to indicate said cat and almost lost my footing again in shock. The cat was gone. Not just gone as it had moved out of my line of vision or had jumped, it was gone as in vanished

"I'm sure it's a really pretty cat too but maybe-"

"The cat's gone, it's not there anymore." I said in a panic and that's when it happened. My left foot slipped and my fingers dug into the ledge over head to stop my from falling. I was dangling there trying to get my legs to stop trembling enough to put my foot back on the ledge.

"What apartment are!" called the boy

"Apartment F9" I shouted and he vanished.

I couldn't believe this was going to died committing a good deed, WTF man!

God I swear if I die right now me and you are going to have one hell of a brawl when I get up there.

My foot slipped-me and my big mouth- and I went falling. For a moment I saw my life flash before my eyes and let me tell you it made me want to cry. Suddenly something grabbed my around the waist and yanked me back into the window. I and my savor went rolling across the floor till I landed on top of him breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" asked the black boy who been on the street

I coughed and tried to regain my breath. "No, I almost died." I wheezed.

There was a meow and I looked over to see the cat striding across the floor.

"That's the cat."

"Wow you weren't kidding. I thought for sure…"

"That I was some crazy emo kid and I was going to jump." I quizzed getting off of him.

"Well yeah." He asked bashfully. "I'm viral by the way. Virgil Hawkins." He said.

The name rung a bell, I was sure he went to my school; I had heard him cracking jokes in the hall with some blond on numerous occasions.

"Solan Kyle

Virgil stayed a while with me, making sure I was really ok. I was grateful to him for saving my life but I had some place to be. I lead up both out onto the doorstep, stating that I would repay him somehow but right now I was in a rush. He continuously suggests that I come by the youth center his dad ran after I told him where I was heading. He seemed to think my going downtown was a bad idea. But, I simply thanked him for saving my life fore leaving him on my door step and heading out.

As I thought back to landing on Virgil, I couldn't help the blush that came over my pale face.


	2. Chapter 2 Scratch Marks

Downtown Dakota isn't really the kind place you hang out but when ditching school it was ideal. The cops never came through this way anymore; crime was so bad here there was no point. Every abandoned apartment, building and shop was home to your local hoods, gang bangers, delinquents, urchins and street kids. A virtual den of thieves. I wondered though the street my hood low and my shoulders hunched as I fallowed the directions I had been given. I wasn't concerned that I was ditching school. I was sure that the teacher wouldn't even know I was missing, they never did. I wasn't even really concerned that I was in the bad part of town where something bad could happen to me at any moment. I was simply nervous about meeting this kid.

I fallowed the instruction the kid had given me till I found myself at an abandoned building. I pushed my way through the broken door hanging off its hinges and into the dark musty gloom.

"You made It." said a voice that caused me to jump out of my skin. I turned to see the boy from yesterday looking at me from beside the doorway.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you man." he chuckle and once again I could only imagine what I looked like.

"You're like a cat that just heard a dog man."

"Well you scared me," I mumbled smoothing down my hair and replacing my hood which had fallen when I jumped.

"Sorry. Come on man. Come meet the guys." he said grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall. It was a dog leading you by its leash, but he seemed so happy and I had to admit I was excited. We walked up a rickety flight of stairs into an office like room above the entire factory. There were five boys all sitting at odd point in the room, none of which were recognizable save for the boy with the flaming red hair streaked with blond. Francis looked at me with a smile that would make Satan proud.

"So you're the kid that saved our little Frankie." Said Francis walking up to my and cupping his hand on my back.

"Yeah man if it wasn't for you we might have lost the little mutt." said another boy.

I shrugged my shoulders and let Francis lead me over to the ruined old couch he had been sitting on while he set down on the moth eaten arm of it.

"It's wasn't that big of a deal." I said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Oh but it was." said Francis setting down on his knees and looked up at me. To my surprised he reached up and pushed my hair out of my face where it always fell, hiding my eyes from view. I had to blush, no one but daddy had ever come this close to me.

"We really are grateful you know and Frankie won't stop running his mouth about you so… I was wonder if maybe you would like to join our little group here."

I looked around the room with its pilling wallpaper, dust covered floor, and old moldy furniture, taking all the boys there. They were your typical street kids. Bruised, battered, slim and covered by clothes they had clearly had either run away from in, stolen, or found in the dump. Then my eye landed on Frankie. He looked so hopeful. I could almost imagine a pair of dog ears sticking out of his head as a bushy tail wagged happily behind him.

I looked at Francis and I knew that though he had asked me kindly that no wasn't really an option, it never was in these kinds of situations. I had been lured here by Frankie's kind smile though I did not blame him for this.

"As if I could say no." I sighed and their seemed to be a release of breathe in the room. Frankie ran up and hugged me so tightly my back cracked.

"Your going to be good for business I can tell." said Francis with that same devil smile. I rested my head on Frankie's shoulder as he had not saw fit to let me go and saw Francis adjust his cock in his tight pants.

When I got back home, put my foot through the door, all the lights came one and I felt something collide with the side of my face. I was thrown against the wall by the sheer force of whatever it had been and slid to the floor.

"WHERETHE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" Yelled my daddy grabbing me by the front of my hoodie and slamming me against the wall. I tried to explain but his grip on my collar was too tight. I gagged and gasped trying to speak. Daddy threw me on the ground and I heard a sound that made my entire being freeze to the spot. It a sound that's hard to describe but a sound almost every kid knows. The bone chilling hiss of a belt sliding out the loop of pants. I didn't even have time to think before the first blow landed squarely on my shoulders like the crack of a whip. I threw back my head and screamed. The blows kept coming. My shoulders, my back, my ass, my hips, my thighs and my legs. One landing directly after the next, so hard I heard fabric rip and skin scream in protest.

When it finally stopped I laid there in utter agony. He had lamed me. My legs and thighs stung so painfully I couldn't even bring myself to wiggle a toe. My back was a crisscross of red welts forming X's and squares. But daddy wasn't finished. Why had I even thought he was? I was pushed lifted onto my hands and knees and my pants where yanked off o me. I was in too much pain to be touched let alone keep myself in the position. I slumped forward and daddy grabbed my hair and pulled, HARD.

"You want to run the streets like a little whore. Then I'll treat you like one." he said grabbing me around the waist and picking me up. For a moment I graciously thought he was sorry and taking me to my room but no. he let my head rest on his shoulders with my arms around his neck. He wrapped my lame quivering legs around his waist and squeezed my ass cheeks. Pulling them apart I realized what he was doing and sure enough without any warning he slammed up into me. I was impaled on my daddy's dick. The same thing that had been responsible for making me was now fucking my senseless. Daddy was rough and uncaring with me. Bounced me on his cock like a puppet with a hand up its has, all the while standing.

"Daddy please stop it hurts." I cried out biting down on his shoulder.

He didn't listen. If anything. He went faster and harder.

"Daddy pleases! I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry, just please stop, it hurts! Ahhhh daddy I love you please stop!" I screamed clinging to him.

He stopped and I let out a shaky breath.

Daddy fell to his knees with his dick still in me. I set in his lap feeling him either shivers with sobs or shake with rage.

"Don't ever come home late again to you hear Me." he barked out between pants.

I nodded kissing his neck. I bounced up and down in his lap letting him no it was ok now. Daddy groaned as I rode him and I was happy he had calmed down.

"Daddy please… fucks me." I said needing to know I was forgiven.

It's strange. He had rapped me all my life, beaten me sometimes till I couldn't move and still I couldn't stand knowing he was angry, upset or disappointed in me. And worse I hated for him to be sad after he did the things he did to me.

Daddy didn't move so I bounced a little harder determined to make him happy. I began to moan and tell him how I like it. Daddy wrapped his arms around me pulling me close and fucked me deep, hard and slow till me came deep in my hole.

When he lifted me off him I felt his load gush out. I looked and almost pasted out. Mixed with eh pearlescent swirls of his cum were blood, lots of blood.

Daddy bent me over and I felt his lips at my hole licking and kissing it like daddies where suppose to do.

"You'll be fine. I was just a little rough." he said with that same blank stair he had each time. It was sad really. The blank star of a man who realized that he has done something very wrong and feels immense guilt for it.

I lay on my back and stroked myself as daddy watched. I wanted him to know I was ok. Belt welts long forgotten I jack off for my daddy as he watched breathing deep and unsteady till me crawled over and took my throbbing remember in his mouth and began to suck it. He was always so good at this part. He bobbed up and down on it, wrapping his tongue around his baby boy's uncut little dick. I moaned bucking my hips slightly and he looked up at me eyes brimming with tears.

"Daddy it feels so good, please don't cry. You're making me feel good only my daddy could make me feel this good. No one else just my daddy." I moaned.

Later that night I lay in bed crying my eyes out. There was no reason why. I just needed to cry. There was a scratching noise at my window and I looked up to see that same black cat. He meowed and scratched at the glass again.

"You wanna come in." I said stiffly as I climbed over to open the window.

The cat jumped through and made itself at home. I wasn't sure if it was ok but I lay down next to it and it cuddle up to me purring loudly. That purring sound stopped my tears. It made my eyes heavy, my breath shallow. I fell into dreamless peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.

Being a gang member really wasn't all that hard. Well least not for me and Frankie. Francis had us running earns, spying and fallowing people. For me all this easy. My ability to slip through places, crowds and school unnoticed made it easy for me and Francis noticed.

He began to make me do other thing. Steal stuff from convenience stores, swipe wallets and purses and no one ever noticed till it was too late. Of coarse Frankie was always their watching over me. He was quick with escape routs and hiding places as well as detractions and the like. It soon became clear to everyone at school just who I rolled with. Including a certain dread haired boy and his blond friend.

"Hey solan!" called Virgil as Frankie walked toward the far end of the school to meet up with Francis. I stopped and turned smiling as he ran up fallowed closely by Richie. But Frankie seemed leery. I swear if he had been a dog his ears would have been laid back and his teeth bore as he growled.

"Hey can I um talk to you alone real quick."

"Um…sure. Stay with Richie, Frankie." I said patting his shoulder before wondering off a bit with Virgil.

"I was thinking maybe you should spend the night at the community center or even go home earlier and stay there." said Virgil in a low voice that rang with nervous seriousness.

"Why?"

"Because there's a big gang war going down tonight and I know that you've gotten yourself mixed up with Francis and his goons. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I was quiet for a long while then I laughed.

"Thank Virg' but I'm a big boy and I don't need to be looked after."

Virgil grabbed my arm as I was about to walk away and my fingers flexed. I didn't like being grabbed it made me think of my daddy.

"Ok. But if you have to go. Promise me you'll lay low?"

I nodded with a crooked smile and shook my head.

"Yeah. I promise." I said. Turning my back to Virgil and walking back to Frankie only to find him and Richie involved in a staring contest. I put my chin on his shoulder and whispered that I was ready to go. He took a playful lung at Richie took a startled step back. Frankie laughed and we left.

As we were walking my heavy hoodie slipped down my shoulder and before I could pull it up Frankie grabbed my arm and looked at my exposed skin.

"Where did these welts and scars come from?" he breathed though gritted teeth. I jerked my arm away and kept walking.

"Tell me." he demanded then his face softened and he gave me those big puppy dog eyes.

"Please."

I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"It's nothing. I was climbing a fence and fell."

We walked on as I reminded him that we couldn't be late on Francis or he would blow a gasket.

Francis as expected was waiting for us at the docks. He and the other members of his little gang. He smiled when I pulled down my hood and told the other boys to take a hike. Francis was an asshole but still that bad boy image he oozed made me shiver whenever he was alone with me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"I got a job for you." he said pressing his lips to my neck, they were chapped and rough but still I shivered.

"I need you and the puppy to hide a few things around here. Wade and his crew are going down." I nodded trying to wiggle out of his grip, well not really trying all that hard.

"I'm going to be the head banger in Dakota and if you want I can make you my little sidekick, my right hand if you get what I mean."

"Considering I know what most boys do with their right hand I think I get the gist of it? But what about Frankie."

"The little pup can have you when I'm done. Baby."

For some reason this word raised my anger. I pushed out of Francis arms and glared at him.

"I'm not some blowup doll you can just use and throw away. I have feelings. I have…"

Francis's fist came into contact with my gut and I fell down on my knees.

"Listen up you little bitch. I own you and if I say suck my dick in the middle of a crowded mall your going to do it. If I decide to make you drink my piss you will do it. If I call you every name under the sun you're going to answer to it. I make shit for you really cool or really shitty it's your pick." he said then he kissed my neck and walked away.

I tried to catch my breath and think. Was this all my life was going to be. Beaten and fucked at home and fucked or beaten on the streets. I shed no tears this time. I couldn't by the time Frankie came back lugging a sack on his shoulder I had composed myself and the aching in my gut had dulled to the same throb as the welts and scars on my back, legs and thighs.

"He wants us to hide these." said Frankie opening the bag to reveal lead pipes, chains, wooden clubs, a few knives and a gun. I took the gun and put it in my belt then we commenced to hide the rest. The sun had near set by the time Frankie and I had finished our job and we where exhausted from all the climbing and hiding from guards and running around. We snuck into a near by storage shed and settled down to nap. I completely forgot I wasn't suppose to go home late, or that Virgil had made me promise not to be here but I was too tired to care. My soul ached and in the back of my mind I knew that with this single diction everything about my life was going to change.

Cries and loud noises woke me up. Frankie was already up crouching by the door. His brass knuckles shone dimly on his gingers as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"What's going on?" I asked kneeling next to him I drew the gun and we nodded. Neither of us gave a damn about this stupid war, we were just going to bust out and fight our way as far from this bullshit as possible. Suddenly the sound of helicopter could be heard and lights shone through the cracks in the shed. There were more cries as the police announced over their speakers that everyone was under arrest and to put down their weapons.

Everything was silent for a split second then there was a crash and sirens ringing. Something was leaking though the crack in the shed. Was if smoke had something lit on fire? No it was purple and glittery and smelled like some kind of flower mixed with lad chemicals. Frankie and I began to cough. Someone must have broken on of the chemical storage boxes on the docks.

"We gotta get out of here." I said grabbing Frankie and busting though the door. The gas was everywhere like a thick purple cloud as we ran. I could screams and cries of agony and people running left and right. My hand slipped from Frankie s and we got turned around. I called out for him but heard nothing suddenly something bumped into my it was hot enough to make me scream in protest when it touched my skin. I looked and saw Francis and inches from my face. He was about to say something but some called his name. The smoke cleared a bit and I saw wade standing behind me. He and Francis stared each other down and I backed up I was near the docks wheezing from the gassy air.

"Shoot him solan." said Fran.

Was it me or was he glowing slightly, like an ember.

"What you going to have your bitch shoot me Fanny huh?" yelled wade.

"I said shoot his ass." yelled Francis again.

I raised the gun but I couldn't move. I was trembling all over.

"I SAID SMOKE HIS ASS YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"

I dropped the gun and made to run for it just as Francis and wade scrambled for it. There was a shot and my shoulder lit on fire. The world went black and felt myself fall.


	3. Chapter 3 Cat's eye

The shot rang out like a soprano's shrill note and was knocked backward. There was no pain for the briefest moment then it seared through and I screamed before I fell into the dark water.

The current of the water carried a lifeless body to the banks of some stretch of shore. I saw him and couldn't help but want to cry. His eye were still open and as the water leaked from them it was although he was crying.

"You won't have to cry anymore." I said jumping onto his chest. I raised my nose to the moon and the sky cleared to reveal a vibrant and crescent moon. A single eerie meow left my mouth that traveled like ripples over the entire city. I felt them stir and come to my call.

Every cat in Dakota came and those could not leant their magic to those who could. They scurried and scampered, ran and pounced till a circle of twelve cats were gathered around me and my charge.

"It it very rare that we gather to bestow the gift I wish to give to this boy." I said to my brother and sister felines.

"But none are more deserving then he. I have tested him, watched him risk his life to receive me from what he saw as danger. I have seen him suffer under the hands of his very own father and yet shed no tears. But these are not the greases of the reason why I have chosen him. He is of our blood; can you not feel it smell it?"

Every cat in the circle nodded.

"He moves like us, he has an affinity with and for us. But time, breeding, and misfortune have tame him of what would have been. There is a chemical in his veins that keeps him alive, on the very brink of death, a chemical from the docks, something manmade and without help this, this gas could not only revive him but awaken what he has lost. Awaken the feline within"

The cats chorused my choice and agreed to leaned their power to my deed. Mist traveled from one cat to another till it settle around me. I took a deep breath sucking in the mist that had been charged by the crescent moon overhead, taking the ninth lives of every cat and adding my own. My pressed my mouth the boys pale lips and breathed the life-force into him.

"Live young one and come find me when you awake."

I set up gasping for air and clawing at myself. Someone grabbed me and told me to calm down but they sounded way too happy and what was that smell, it was like someone had soaked the very air in bleach and ammonia. I wanted to pass out just from the smell.

"Solan. My Solan I thought I had lost you." said a fermilar voice as I pair of strong arms wrapped around me. My eye finally began to focus even thought they stung like hell, things were like looking though a magnifying class for a few minutes then they settled back still I focused on them again. It was odd I had always had abad eyesight astigmatism in my left eye and slightly poor vision in the right but, now it was different, I could focused on the smallest object in the room and see it almost as though it were and inch from my eyes.

The room came into view and I realized it could only be one place. The dull stucco walls, the corny fake ass paintings. The beep beep beep of the machine next to me and the draft under my paper garments. I was in the fucking hospital. Great!

I pushed away from the large mass that was holding me to find my daddy looking at me with tears in his eyes.

His face was dark with stubble and he had bags under his eyes but his brown eyes were happy and filled with something beyond joy.

"Oh I thought you would never wake up." he said squeezing my shoulders.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked looking around. The room was over run with flowers and balloons.

"You've been in a coma for almost four months. The doctors said you're lucky to even be alive."

"Coma! How did I…" then it all came back to me. The gang fight. Francis. The gun. The bay. Then blackness and flashes of things. Dogs barking, the door of my apartment. Daddy calling the ambulance. Past that everything was black and the consent beeping of the machine that monitored my vital signs.

"Your friends that Virgil boy and the other have been coming by to check on you're for everyday. They actually just left a few hours ago."

"Are you mad at me daddy?" I asked my eye downcast. If he was mad at me I would want nothing more then to close my eyes and never wake up. I felt his hand under my chin and he lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"I am not angry with you and I promise that from here on out I will try my best to be a btter father." he said kissing my forhead.

Maybe this time he meant it. Maybe my little stint in the hospital would change things. I flung my arms around him and held on tight.

I was forced to spend a few more months in the hospital to make sure I was ok but in all truth I think it was just to figure out why I was recovering so quickly. My wound healed to a near scars and my strength returned with a vengeance along with my appetite. I ate like a horse on steroids. Breakfast lunch and dinner and everything inbewteen. Daddy caitered to my every need once we were home. He never let me lift a finger and wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom by my self.

Over the course of my recovery I found out that the incodent at the docks had made national news. There had been an l spill when the police had started shooting tear gas into the trhong of fighting teen gangsters. That explained the swirling purple clouds of glittering smoke. From what I heard on the news I seemed to have come out the lucky one. Almost everyone who had been exposed to the gas had mutated. The image of a boy on a gurney who was turning purple and melting was played over and over on all the news stations. Among the populess of Dakota the whole thing was being called the big bang, earning the mutants who where called Metahumans the nickname Bang Babies and there were hord of them. But it had seemed that during my stent in the hospital a local hero had risen from the bigbang who fought the more villainous of the bang babies. His name was Static Shock, a teenager no older then I. He was cocky, over confident, and clearly an amatour but still he fought for what was right and that erned him the adoration of the people.

After learning all this, my mind was a swarming mass of questions and fears. Would I end up like the bang babies, was I a bang babie? I had healed from a gunshot wound and near drowning far quicker then either I or anyone expected. And on that note, who had shot me. Had it been wade? Where was Francis, where was Frankie, had they made it out ok? Why I was even worried about Francis anyway?

I had to rest just from thinking all this and rest I did. I took to taking long naps for half the day. I could be found curled up in a chair fast asleep most of the time. I had no school so I could afford to sleep the day away. Daddy cleaned to the best of his ability and allowed me to rest and recover and I thought thing would stay this way forever and that daddy would keep good on his promise but I was wrong.

It had been nearly nine mouths since my accident and I was heading back to school. I had been away long enough and I had to see if Frankie was ok, besides I missed Virgil. I headed out down the street in my usal duds, but as of late my usual baggy clothes had begun to feel too baggy, too loose. I hadn't lost any weight I just felt odd in my clothes. I paid the minor annoyance no attetion and tried to continue onto school fighting the urge to pull up my pants again. As I was walking I passed a shop window that displayeda selection of woman's leather outfits and rather expensive jewelry. I stopped completely foregting that I was suppose to be on my way to school. There was the most beautiful necklace. It was fashioned to look like a rink of lion's claws all tipped in daimonds. I gazed at it mesmerized. It was so beautiful. Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck rose and a very unpleasant smell entered my nose. It was a dog, that much I was sure of but why did I feel so agitated. My spine stiffened and my fingers flexed in my pockets. I had the urg to run but then there was a different smell wrapped up in the over powering smell of dog. Something almost fermilar. I fallowed my nose a few blocks till I cam to an alley behind an old deli. I crept slowly, crouched low to the ground as not to be heard. Something was rummaging through the dumpster, something big, hairy and … purple?

I dared myself to get closer, my sudden and very out of character curiosity getting the better of me.

Suddenly the thing rummaging the dumpster whipped around and roared at me, baring it's very large very dangerous teeth. It was a huge fucking purple werewolf. This would have been a worthy WTF moment had it not been for the fact this thing was going to kill me.

As iff my body had no control over itself I clawed my fingers and hissed like a feral cat.

The beast lunged at me and with speed and grace that I never had in my life, I dodged it. But big purple and hairy wasn't giving up that easily. He whipped around and lunged at me again this time catching me off guard. I landed on my back and the wolf descended on me. I braced myself for the feel of teeth digging into my throat but it never came. Instead I felt the big bastards nose sniffing at my neck and chest. Then it licked me. I opened my eyes and it was crouching over me with its tongue hanging out its mouth and I could see its long bushy tail wagging happily over its broad shoulders. Well this was turning out way different then I had thought it would. Oh look more tongue. Never once in my entire life would I think that I would be getting licked to death by a giant purple wolf man.

"Ok ok! Get off will ya!" I cried pushing the beast off me. So I could sit up.

"You sure are friendly for a big slobbery fur ball aren't you?" I said scratching behind his ears.

"You're probably a bang babie, aren't you?"

The werewolf barked as if answering my question.

"Wonder who you are under all the slobber and fur huh." I said petting him like a puppy. I wasn't much a dog person but he was cute once he stopped growling and snarling at you.

As a matter fact the calmer he got the tamer he seemed to become. It even looked like he was shrinking slightly. Wait he was shrinking!

His hair was starting to recede and his muscle began to deflate a bit as his canine face shrunk back into human like proportions. He was turning back and as his body and face became more human I looked on in shock

When it was all over crouched in front of me was a slightly purple, slightly buffer Frankie. Granted his ears where still pointed and wolf-like, his teeth still fangs, his nails were long and there was a bushy purple tail sticking out his ass but it was still Frankie.

I reached out and lifted his chin to look into his eyes then flung my arms around him.

"Oh My God Frankie. I was so afraid!" I said happily. He hugged back whimpering slightly like a dog.

"I thought you were dead man." said Frankie in my ear.

I pulled away holding him at arms length and looked at him.

"What happened? How did you…. All this?" I stammered tugging on his pointed wolf like ears.

"After I lost you in the docks I ran for my life. Imp an orphan man and if the cops found me it would right back to that hell hole in North Dakota. I made it out and hid in an old park down town." Frankie said standing up with me. I handed him my hoodie to cover his ears as we walked out of the alley.

"Everything seemed fine when I got there. I was out like a light. One of the homeless dudes there told me I had been sleeping under the slide for nearly four days straight. I left and tried to find out what happened to you and the others but nothing. I was scared because I heard a gunshot that night at the docks and was afraid you had gotten hurt."

I rolled my eyes, hurt was an understatement but I would tell him later.

"So after walking around town for days I decided to go into this music store, they had the new Brittney spears album and I needed something to calm my nerves. Halfway thorough It My Prerogative, I felt sick. Like really sick. My skin was hot and my stomach was killing me. My eyes burned like hell and my mouth ached and suddenly everything fucking exploded man! Next thing I know I'm pissed and chasing aster people. I felt so much stronger and bigger and wild man. Then Francis shows up and dude I always knew he was a pyro maniac but he starts hurling fire balls at me like nobodies business. He's calling himself hot streak now. I ran away with my tail between my legs and it wasn't till I got in the old part of town that I got a good look at myself. I was so pissed and angry I just began tarring up everything insight. I wanted my body back and I think I couldn't get it back cause of how upset I was. This is the first time I've seen my old self in months."

"So you've been dumpster diving for past few months, skulking around scaring poor woman and children like some horror movie reject?" I quizzed as we walked on. I wasn't sure where we were going but I knew I had no intention of going to school. I had to tend to Frankie. As big and burly as he had been in his wolf form only moments ago, in his human form he looked starved and paled. He could barley keep his ripped jeans around his waist.

"So what happened to you?" Frankie asked and I sighed.

"I was shot. Been in a coma up until a month ago."

Frankie just stared at me in shock. I was expecting that. It was the look a lot of people gave me when they found out. Good thing I didn't tell him it had been directly through the heart and that some the bullet had seeped out with my blood when I stumbled half conscious to my house.

"Did you get … you know… Powers?"

"Not that I can tell. I feel like me but better I guess if that stand for anything."

"Yeah I can see it a little. It's almost like your walking taller now. It's hot."

I smiled at Frankie as we crossed the street. I had to get him new clothes so I stirred us towards a thrift store in the area.

Now contrary to how I dress I wasn't poor. I just didn't see the point in dressing up when no one noticed me in the first place. Besides the less skin daddy saw seemed to be better.

Once I had gotten Frankie some clothes that I hoped would be torn to shreds next time he went all fur-zerk! We headed back to my house and I settled Frankie in my room. Daddy wouldn't happy but I was sure if I told him the whole story about how Frankie had nowhere to go he would allow it for a bit.

I was half right.

He agreed only after demanding that Frankie sleep in the basement/ guest room which had never been used for as long as I can remember. I knew he had it and that it was there but no once in all my life had I ever bothered to open the door and check any of it out.

Time passes oddly when you've been at death door. It speeds and slows with not rhythm or rhyme till past nightmares seemed distant.

A year was over before I even realized it and oh boy what year it was. Bang Babies everywhere and everyday. Super villain and near world ending events. Static shock had had his work cut out for him but he wasn't alone for long. He was soon joined by a partner in crime fighting. A blond, visor wearing sociopath named Gear. He was supper smart and super cool and he and static took out some big bads. A showdown man named ebon who had made hot streak part of his gang, a mass of government agents trying to steal an artificial human girl known as She-Bang and there was Brainiac. But the most noticeable of all had to be the current focus of the hero due. A plant controlling beauty who turned out to be the grandson of none other then poison ivy.

Frankie and I assumed our roles as the school outcast again with the New Year but strangely enough I wasn't content with this. I had never been a social climber and had always been happy to just meld in to the background, fade away into the sound. But after my accident I had started to feel different, more sure of myself, more forward and outspoken till slowly and surely I began to get noticed. The changes were slight but noticeable in me Frankie too seemed be going through some changes though his were more physical then mental.

He got bigger and I mean bigger, like over night. If he didn't live with me and spend every waking hour under me, I would have told you he was doing steroids.

He also became more quintet and reserved but at the same time just as out spoke as I was. At time I could be so in tune with his feeling that I would answer a question before he even spoke it. It was odd but I chocked it up to how much time were spent together.

All and all everything was going good but I as before, all good things must come to an end and these violent ends have violent means.

"GET YOUR FAGGOT ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed my father pushing Frankie in the chest. Frankie and my daddy where about the same size now and watching them push at each other was like watching to giants fight.

"IM SIRED OF THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM. SOLAN IS MY SON HE BELONGS TO BE. IF YOU THINK IM GONNA LET SOME LITTLE GUTTER TRASH FAIRY TAKE ME BABY AWAY…"

Frankie swung, catching daddy square in the jaw and sending him flying. I could see blood and smell it. I should have panicked more at this point but the smell of blood had kind overwhelmed me. I shook my head and pushed Frankie back as daddy got up and cam at him. With my hand on Frankie's chest I could feel the fur begin to bristle on his chest and the muscle begin to twitch under his skin. It had been a long time since I saw him go wolf and I didn't think now was a good time for that, he would kill daddy!

"Frankie calm down! Daddy please stop this." I tried, pushing between them, at my insistence Frankie calmed instantly but daddy was another matter. He nearly flung me across the room trying in his rage to get at Frankie who was growling low in his throat.

"FRANKIE GO DOWNSSTAIRS NOW!" I cried holding daddy back with all my strength which was odd. I had never been able to fight daddy, he was too strong for me but now I was pushing against his chest and he was struggling under my grasp.

Frankie went down stairs and I inhaled to give a sigh of relief but if never left my lips as a fist upper cut I and another made contact with my gut. I fell to the ground.

"Get undressed!" daddy ordered, removing his belt.

Just like old times huh?

But I didn't move. I looked up at him and my lips curled back as I du my nails into the carpet.

"No" I hissed and daddy stared at me.

"Solan you do as I tell you or I swear…"

"You'll what daddy. Beat me, rape me till I can't stand let alone move. Make me hate myself so completely that I feel invisible to the world." I snarled.

Where was this coming from, this wasn't me. What happened to submissive, simpering, quiet Solan? The Solan who would have cut out his tongue before defying his daddy like this. As if you answer my question I suddenly placed my hand over my mouth and muttered under the furious stare of my father.

"I'm sorry."

Daddy seem to come back form the shock of me talking to him like I was an equal.

"Sorry, sorry, you don't know sorry yet! You're just like for mother a stupid fucking whore who can't do anything worth a damn. I should have beaten that bitch when eh was pregnant with you then I wouldn't have to put with such a useless thing. I don't understand out."

It was like something had uncurled in me and roared through my veins.

"Then let me try the remix daddy." I crooned, my eyes snapping up to his.

"I'm sorry for taking care of such a useless, drunk pedophilic piece of shit like you. You beat me and say our love me like all is forgiven. No one else would stay with you through this shit but I did. I let you fuck me because I thought it made you feel better and when you cried after raping me, I assured you that everything was ok and I forgave you! Over and over I forgave you. How could you say you love me then rape me till I bled and watch me limp out the door on the way to school? I hate you. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I seethed, hissing it over and over through my teeth.

Every word cut into my daddy like a blade till he was sitting on the ground looking up at me.

It all seemed so familiar then I realized as though the memory was fresh in my mind that this was exactly what my mother had told him. I had been too young to remember a lot of things about but I remember this. She hated him and left me behind. She left her child with the man she hated. How could she how could he! I was so angry my stomach turned into knots and doubled over in the pain of it all. Daddy reached for me but I swiped my finger through the air and ran upstairs, scream over my shoulder.

"Never! You will never touch me again!

I slammed the door and fell to the ground in pain. My very core was on fire. I arched my back as I clawed at the carpet tears running hot down my face. The pain of my mother's betrayal, no wonder I had locked that memory away. I had convinced myself that she had no choice, that maybe she had hoped leaving me with him would be best. She had been a mater in my mind for so long and now I knew the truth. She had left me with a man she hated, who treated me just like she treated her. My stomach tumbled over again and I fell to my side screaming in agony and sadness. I heard foot steps from the basement racing up the stair and down the hall.

"Solan!" cried Frankie as he rushed into my room ands knelt next to me. He seemed almost afraid to touch me as I pulled myself into a hunched over position.

'Did he do this?" he growled

"They both did!" I yelled out in pain. Suddenly my spine was on fire and coved in lemon juice and salt I screamed as I heard something rip. I dug my nails into the carpet and watched it rip under them as they few. I threw back my head and roared then fell over. Everything was silent, everything was still. Frankie lifted me up and held me as I breathed. Suddenly there was a loud noise like s gunshot from down the hall. I shakily stood and stumbled down the hall, trailing my fingers down the wall as I walked.

I pushed open daddies' door and fell to my knees. I crawled to the bed shaking and shook his arm. Blood everywhere. She couldn't be, he wouldn't.

"Daddy wake up." I purred. "Daddy please wake up. Daddy!"

The gun was still smoking, I could see right through the hole in his head… what was left of it.

No he was just sleeping.

'Daddy I'm sorry! Daddy please. I'm sorry! Wake up… please wake up!"

I crawled into bed with him and curled next to my daddy weeping for all I was worth. I had told him I hated him. I had said all those evil things to him what kind of child was I to treat him so.

Frankie came and gasped but said nothing.

"Solan man, come one baby. We got to call the police. Come one. He lifted me from the bed and helped me walked down stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks as we came to the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

My skin was paler the cloud, my hair was a wild unkempt mane spilling down my shoulders. My nails were long and black, and lengthened and shortened as I flexed my fingers. But what had caught my attention, what had taken away what little breath I had was my eyes.

Cat's eyes!


End file.
